


银all小短篇集

by DomS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 银all
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomS/pseuds/DomS
Summary: 如题，人物可能ooc，开头会备注人物cp和ooc警告；不定时更新；欢迎评论，但请文明用语。





	1. 银土

cp：坂田银时x土方十四郎

记者今日上街随机采访路人对真选组的各种看法，采访到的第一位就是一个银发懒散小哥。  
记者：“先生您好，可以说一下您对如今真选组的看法吗？”  
“看法？啊啊，一个猩猩当老大，抖s小鬼才是最大灾难的团体早点解散算了。。。虽然银桑我真的想这么说，但某个蛋黄酱白/痴大晚上的找我诉苦真的让银桑不能不管啊。”男人挠了挠自己的银色天然卷有些无奈。  
腰间别了一把木刀的银发武士翻了翻那双死鱼眼继续说道：“啊啊，还要买蛋黄酱回去和银桑美味的布丁放在一起，真是。。。要真说有什么意见的话麻烦他们把那混/蛋的生活费给我啊！你知道蛋黄酱有多贵吗？”  
“虽然再多养多串君一个银桑也没什么啦。。。”  
记者看着那个男人继续碎碎念着慢慢离去，背影懒散，两只手上的购物袋装满了蛋黄酱。  
坐在万事屋的电视机前的土方额上爆出十字：“那个白/痴！”脸上却泛起谜之红晕。  
《街头采访路人对警察看法，真选组副长恋情意外曝光！》第二天这份报纸传遍了真远组内部，但诡异的是，平时遇到万事屋老板就各种暴躁的副长就算看到组员拿着这份报纸也会刻意地假装没看到，还时不时得一个人傻笑一下！  
真是恋爱的季节啊！真选组的人无不感慨。


	2. 银冲

cp：坂田银时x冲田总悟

“哟，总一郎君，找银桑有什么事啊？”银时带着些意外看着那个显得有些疲惫的少年。  
少年的红瞳风平浪静，唯有深处的一点光透露出微小的忐忑：“旦那，我们在一起吧。”那个少年这样说道。  
“哈？！”银发男子像是听到了什么不可思议的东西，吓得从凳子上翻了下去。  
鬼知道之后发生了什么，反正第二天真选组所有人都一脸见鬼的看着一队长和一脸没睡醒的万事屋旦那手牵着手，然后他们还看到副长看到这个场景后直接捏爆了手中的蛋黄酱。  
走过拐角的总悟露出邪邪一笑，别以为他不知道土方混蛋对旦那打得什么注意，在那个狗粮白痴还在纠结的时候他已经直接上本垒了，抖s的作风可是单刀直入，爽快利落啊。  
更何况，旦那是他的，他一个人的。


	3. 银八

cp：坂田银时x新八

“新八唧，你想做什么呢？”  
我想，做什么呢？悄悄把中分梳成偏分的眼镜看着与往常无异的江户有些茫然。  
是复兴父亲的道场吗？可是，姐姐比他更能做这种事。  
是守护江户吗？他只是个假装成熟的少年，如今的江户还用不着他守护。  
那么，是继承万事屋吗？他一个吐槽的眼镜，能做什么呢。  
“新八唧，你在干什么呢，快跟上来。”不正经的声音一如往昔，新八猛然抬头，熙熙攘攘的街道没有他熟悉的身影，他却突然笑了。  
银桑，我想，跟在你身后。  
等到你回到江户，我一定，一定已经成为了一个能跟紧你的男人了吧，所以，我要更加更加的努力啊。


	4. 银桂

cp：坂田银时x桂小太郎

“银桑我啊，就算成长为了枕头沾满各种味道的大叔，也绝对绝对只会喜欢黑长直的。”  
某天清晨阳光正好，银时侧躺在沙发上翻着jump懒懒地对坐在对面的新八唧说道。  
“……”  
某黑长直的攘夷志士头目穿着某件怎么看怎么眼熟的和服，听到银时的话从大碗拉面中抬起头一本正经地说：“不是黑长直，是桂！”  
眼镜兄已经不知道该吐槽银时的谜之喜好还是假发的经典语录了。  
“不，这怎么看都不应该是理所应当该出现的画面吧？！这种充满了各种延伸深意的东西真的应该出现吗？！”新八感觉自己的眼镜都要承受不住现实的重压而碎裂了。  
银发卷毛的男人边用小指掏着耳朵边嫌弃：“诶？！这不是理所当然的是吗？啊，我知道了，等新八唧成长为真正的男人就会明白了，这是每个男人都会觉得理所当然的场景。”  
“这怎么看也不应该是理所当然的吧？！！”当天新八的声音响彻了整条歌舞妓町。  
总而言之，坂田银时和桂小太郎理所当然的在一起了。大家后来都这么说。


	5. 路山

cp：坂田银时x山崎退

万事屋老板观察日记的第一天，  
买了一袋红豆包和一袋牛奶后，我开始了我的又一次监察日记，哦不，这次只是观察日记，但我还是虔诚地向监察之神供奉了红豆包和牛奶。  
旦那今天一天都没出门，近日天气转凉，是感冒了吗？。。。  
万事屋老板观察日记的第二天，  
早上看到眼镜少年走进屋内，一阵吵闹后，万事屋三人一起出了门。  
是我的错觉吗？总觉得旦那抬头看了我一眼，不，就算是白夜叉，那么远也不可能看到吧。  
万事屋老板观察日记第六天，  
万事屋久违地接了个工作，但只有旦那一个人挠着头，一脸没睡醒的样子出了门，回来时手上抱着一只猫，旦那停在店门口，摸着那只猫杂乱的毛说：“家养的猫怎么能把自己搞得那么脏呢？就算独自在外，也要照顾好自己呀。”  
我攥紧了手中的红豆包，突然没了胃口。  
万事屋老板观察日记第十天，  
在便利店老板“啊啊，他又来了”的目光下，我再次买了一袋红豆包和一袋牛奶，但在结账的时候，眼神却在拉面上犹豫了一会儿，当然不是我想吃啦！只是旦那的日常基本上都在弹珠房和万事屋中打转，实在无聊，我需要一点调剂。我这样对自己欺骗着。  
拿在手上的袋子里拉面只有一包，但让我感觉分外沉重，因为，这是我第一次背叛监察之神，为了一个男人的一句话。  
万事屋老板观察日记第十二天，  
今天大概是个不同的日子，我看到桂小太郎，副长，一队长等等不同又熟悉的人相继走进万事屋，然后又带着莫名相似的表情离开。  
我咬着红豆包面无表情地继续着我的观察任务，内心荒芜。  
万事屋老板观察日记的第十九天，  
任务里只要求我观察二十天，对我来说只是个小任务。明天就要结束了，然后我又可以有一个小长假了。我这样告诉自己，但是并不开心。  
二十天的观察日记，我记了整整一个本子，里面莫名其妙多了许多旦那的生活习惯。我再次撕开一个红豆包的包装袋，腻人的味道让我舌尖发苦，真是恶心。  
万事屋老板观察日记的第二十天，  
我收拾好房间和东西，推开门却看到门口的一碗热拉面。我蹲下身，不知名的难过充盈内心，但另一种感情却清醒地迅速发芽。  
回到局里，给副长报告了旦那没有任何对象和疑是对象的生物，给一队长报告了旦那没有任何对象和疑是对象的生物以及副长也知道了这个消息，给猩猩局长报告了旦那和阿妙小姐没有任何不正常的关系，给其他怀有各种各样目的的人告知了他们想要知道的事。  
我做完这一切后已经很晚了，但我还是给监察之神供奉上了红豆包和牛奶，还有观察日记，希望它能保佑我，从明天继续记录的万事屋老板观察日记能愈加顺利，还希望，在记了很多很多本后，我的名字也能和旦那一起出现。  
我以前所未有的虔诚向监察之神这样祈祷。  
我觉得我有毒哈哈哈哈，37小天使真的很有趣！


	6. 路高

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总督大人有点儿ooc。

cp：坂田银时X高杉晋助

银时看着眼前穿着穿着紫色和服，戴着一只眼罩，一眼“老子睥睨天下”的中二病矮杉有些无语，你说你毁灭世界就毁灭世界吧，你毁银桑的家算什么？不知道修理费很贵吗？！  
“哟，银时。”那人叼着烟斗随意地扬了扬手。  
“哟什么哟，一个被通缉的人能不能老实点啊，真是，”银时翻了翻死鱼眼，放下手中的东西，吸了吸鼻子，“这是烧糊的味道吧，你不会是要做饭吧……”  
对面的男人罕见地沉默了。  
“你不会，是要给银桑做饭吃吧，不不不，不会的吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”银时抬手使劲揉了揉后脑勺的卷发，仿佛这样就能回归正常的世界。  
高杉干脆坐上窗台看向外面熙熙攘攘的街道。  
这是高杉晋助住在万事屋的第十七天，却像是住了一辈子那么长，岁月静好，他一瞬间曾想过，等到毁灭了这个世界，要是可以，住在这儿一辈子也行。  
耳旁东西飞来，带起一点风声，高杉抬手接住，不出所料的养乐多。  
银时撸起袖子，转身准备收拾被总督大人毁灭得不成人样的厨房。  
“谢谢……”身后似乎有人这么说着。  
银时低头勾起嘴角，抬手挥了挥。


	7. 银all

cp：银all

很久很久以前，有一个不正经的银发武士，他叫坂田银时，他没有梦想，没有追求，最大的愿望就是吃着限定芭菲打着小弹珠，哦，对了，jump也不能少，其实在更久以前，他是一个有信仰，有追求的热血武士，那时候的人们称他为白夜叉。他变成了如今这副无赖大叔的模样中间有着很长很长的一段故事，但就银时自己而言，他觉得如今的生活不算坏，不正经的生活有一幅眼镜吐槽着细心照料，去吃银时特质红豆盖饭时和某个蛋黄酱混*蛋吵个嘴，顺带逗逗那混*蛋身旁的抖s小鬼，就算觉得无聊了，也绝对会突然出现一个黑长直的攘夷志士给他带来各种麻烦，再不济，还有笑着带杀气的橘头发小鬼陪他练手，带墨镜的傻子商人偶尔给他的生活调剂。  
嘛，这样看来这不正经的生活也不错嘛。  
银时撑着下巴喝着草莓牛奶，看着这一屋子吵闹的人难得这样想着。


	8. 银桂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意！！！人物崩坏！！！ooc！！！慎入！！

cp：坂田银时x桂小太郎

都说酒是最误事的东西。  
这话诚不欺我，银时斜倚在皱巴巴的沙发上，周围酒瓶，横幅，彩带，乱七八糟的东西堆成一团，就算是如此糟糕的环境那个黑头发的，裸露着大半身体，满身青紫却依旧睁着眼睛睡得正香的男人依旧如此，显眼。  
银时面无表情地抬头望着布满灰尘的屋顶，想着。  
一夜荒唐。  
不过一场短暂的胜利，却释放了压抑太久了的人心，是他的错，忘了酒能误事，美色亦是。  
不过，味道不错。  
第二天一早，两人照常打招呼，互相切磋，准备下一场战斗，攘夷从来都是个长期的运动，到了晚上，银时却摸进了桂的房间，手在刚刚伸进和服领时就被制止了，银时用眼神表达自己的疑问，桂却转过了头：“现在不行。”“那什么时候行？”银时有些急躁。“等……攘夷成功，天人离开，幕府倒败，重回曾经武士之国。”  
那天晚上的谈话到这儿就结束了。之后攘夷战场上多了白夜叉的名号，然后，攘夷失败，银时离开了战场，开了一间小小的万事屋，腰间的铁刃换成了木刀，似乎忘却了曾经的一切，桂却找到他，笑着说：“银时，和我继续攘夷吧，直到，成功的那一刻！”银时这次沉默了，身后声响，桂回头看着那个提着一袋草莓牛奶的男人站在玄关处，突然明白了，转身离开。  
这一生，他们再未相见。


End file.
